sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
The Silver Skates (film)
| screenplay = Roman Kantor | story = Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates | starring = | music = | cinematography = Igor Grinyakin | editing = | studio = | distributor = Central Partnership | released = 2020 | runtime = 130 minutes | country = Russia | language = Russian | budget = }} The Silver Skates ( ) is an upcoming Russian historical romance adventure film directed by Michael Lockshin and written by Roman Kantor. The story is set in December 1899 at the Christmas of Saint Petersburg transforms into a fairytale-like wonderland where frozen rivers and canals bustle with activity, the Russian Empire. Matvey is a young man from the father and son of a poor lamplighter, fate brings two people together on the festive streets to be the ice skaters, who once met an aristocrat girl named Alice is an intelligent from a noble family. Since then, the heroes together follow their dreams, based on the novel of the same name. The main roles will be played by Fedor Fedotov and Sofia Priss, the film also starred Aleksei Guskov, Yuri Kolokolnikov, Severija Janusauskaite, Kirill Zaytsev and Yuriy Borisov.ВЫШЕЛ ПЕРВЫЙ ТРЕЙЛЕР ФИЛЬМА «СЕРЕБРЯНЫЕ КОНЬКИ»Михалков показал трейлер сказки «Серебряные коньки»Вышел трейлер фильма, из-за которого позеленел Крюков канал зимой Location shooting took place in Saint Petersburg, in the palaces of the Grand prince, in the Saint Michael's Castle, as well as on the frozen rivers and canals of the city, in the town of Kronstadt, Gatchina and Vsevolozhsk of the Leningrad Oblast, from January to May 2019. The Silver Skates is scheduled to be theatrically released in the Russian Federation on 2020 by Central Partnership. Plot The film takes place in 1899 in St. Petersburg, where absolutely different people meet: the son of an ordinary lamplighter, Matvey, who has silver skates, and a daughter of a dignitary named Alice, who is fond of the world of science. They will help each other realize their dreams...Серебряные коньки Cast * Fedor Fedotov as Matvey * Sonia Priss as Alice * Aleksei Guskov as Nikolai Nikolaevitch * Yuri Kolokolnikov as Velikiy Knyaz * Severija Janusauskaite as Severina * as Arkadiy * Yuriy Borisov as Alex * Aleksandra Revenko as Margo * Timofey Tribuntsev as Petr * Sergey Koltakov as Dmitriy Mendeleev * Yan Reshetnikov as footman * Denis Lavant as Fourier * Cathy Belton as Miss Jackson * Vasiliy Kopeikin as Muha Production The director of the picture was the debutant of the full meter Michael Lockshin, a famous clip maker and director of advertising. Casting The main roles in the film are debutants - actors Fedor Fedotov and Sonya Priss in St. Petersburg. The company on the screen are the masters and actor of the star: Aleksei Guskov, Yuri Kolokolnikov, Severija Janusauskaite, Kirill Zaytsev, Yuriy Borisov, Aleksandra Revenko, Timofey Tribuntsev, Sergey Koltakov, and also stars of European cinema Denis Lavant and Cathy Belton. Filming Most of the filming took place on the frozen rivers and canals of St. Petersburg, in which the cinema has never been filmed in such a volume in the entire history! The film crew built and decorated ice fairs and skating rinks, and when spring began to come into its own, a large-scale decoration of the frozen Moyka River was built in the pavilion to shoot action scenes on ice. Release The Silver Skates is scheduled for release in Russia on 2020. Marketing The first trailer was released on June 19, 2019. References External links * Category:2020s adventure films Category:2020s drama films Category:2020s historical films Category:2020s romance films Category:2020s romantic drama films Category:Adventure drama films Category:Christmas adventure films Category:Films based on historical novels Category:Films set in Saint Petersburg Category:Films set in the Russian Empire Category:Films shot in Saint Petersburg Category:Historical romance films Category:Russian romantic drama films Category:Russian adventure films Category:Russian Christmas films Category:Russian films Category:Russian historical films Category:Russian-language films Category:Teen adventure films Category:Upcoming Russian-language films